Roganda Ismaren
Roganda Ismaren was a human female who served Cosimo Palpatine II as an Dark Side Adept and a concubine. Biography Early life Roganda Ismaren was born around 29 BBY on the Core World Alderaan to the Jedi Knights Edith and Edmund Ismaren. During the Great Jedi Purge, Ismaren's parents, her older brother Lagan, as well as herself, were taken under the wing of Ho'Din Master Plett, in Plett's Well on Belsavis along with numerous other children of the Jedi. As Jedi refugees, Roganda and Lagan hid from Imperial agents until 18 BBY, when the Jedi refuge was discovered. Galactic Emperor Cosimo Palpatine I sent a colossal asteroid shaped dreadnaught, the Eye of Palpatine, alongside a fighter wing escort''Children of the Jedi'' of TIE Fighters, to Belsavis to wipe out the refugees. Although two Jedi, Callista Masana and Geith Eris disabled the weapon,''Children of the Jedi'' the TIE fighters attacked Plett's House and the refuge hidden under it, causing minor damage. With the Eye of Palpatine out of commission, the Jedi were able to defeat the fighter wing, but since the Empire now knew their location, Plett and the Jedi children were forced to abandon their home.''Children of the Jedi'' In the chaos of the evacuation from Belsavis, Roganda and Lagan were kidnapped by Imperials, stolen away from their parents. The siblings were presented to the Imperial Inquisitor Ameesa Darys who executed Lagan after he resisted arrest, forcing Roganda to watch. Traumatized by the death of her brother, she resolved to gain enough power that she would never be subject to the same fate as her sibling. Roganda was able to use her fledgling Force powers to escape the Inquisitors and integrate herself into the Empire. The Emperor's courtesan When Roganda came of age, she developed into a beautiful woman and quickly realized the effect she had on men. While living on the Imperial capital world of Had Abbadon, she used seduction and the promise of carnal pleasures to become involved with the elite of Imperial Center. Using her sexual talents to penetrate the Human male-dominated upper echelons of the Empire, Roganda was able to infiltrate the Imperial Court, using her beauty and seeming naivety to play into the court's chauvinistic attitudes. Roganda eventually set her sites on the newly crowned Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II himself, becoming one of his many concubines and a favored member at court. Due to her high Force-sensitivity, she distinguished herself as one of Palpatine's foremost courtesans. As a mistress of the Emperor, Roganda was lent to Imperial dignitaries as a temporary gift.''Children of the Jedi'' During this time, Roganda met Dantius Palpatine, the younger half-brother of Cosimo II, and Darth Vader, a servant of the Emperor. Finding the two men to be handsome and charismatic, Roganda became involved with both staples of the court. Her resolve and dedication eventually saw her promoted to one of the Emperor's Hands, elite dark side users that reported directly to Palpatine. As an Emperor's Hand, Roganda was assigned to seduce Palpatine's enemies and learn their secrets, also working as an assassin. In 4 BBY, she became pregnant and gave birth to her child, Irek back on Alderaan, and began to groom him as Palpatine's heir. She believed that placing her son on the throne would be adequate revenge for the death of her family at the hands of the Empire. Chaos in the Empire Following the birth of her son, rumors abounded that Irek was the Emperor's progeny, and Roganda did not deny them, concealing the identity of his father to garner further support for her son as a possible heir to the throne. Even while Irek was still a child, Roganda began to train her son in the dark side of the Force, hoping to develop him into a talented Force-user. During Irek's training, Roganda came upon the scientific articles, "The Light Side of the Subelectronic Force" and "The Universal Energy Field" by the Imperial scientist, Nasdra Magrody. In the articles, Magrody speculated about the possibility of implanting a device into a Force-sensitive's brain to allow that person to manipulate technology through the Force. Desiring this power for her son, Roganda kidnapped Magrody. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, when Irek turned five, Magrody implanted his invention, a subelectronic converter into Irek's brain, allowing the young boy to manipulate technology through the Force. Two years later, at the age of seven, Irek began further training in the dark side of the Force, overseen by Magrody, who had a modicum of Force-sensitivity. Magrody also schooled Irek in scientific lessons, using accelerated learning techniques that he had developed at Omwat orbital station. Roganda claimed to Magrody that this training was at the Emperor's command, but the Imperial scientist was skeptical that Palpatine knew anything about it. Shortly before the Battle of Yavin, Roganda attended a senatorial banquet on Imperial Center, commemorating Princess Leia Organa as the new Senator from that world. Organa became familiar with Roganda and learned of the rumors about her son being an illegitimate heir of the Emperor from her aunt Celly. However, Organa was not allowed to speak with Roganda during the banquet, kept from doing so by her other aunt, Rouge Organa, who disapproved of the Emperor keeping a harem of concubines. Personality and traits Roganda Ismaren was a slender woman with light tanned skin, dark hair and dark eyes. She was a soft-spoken woman with a high-pitched, lisping speech. As Palpatine's concubine, she was trained to carry herself gracefully, and she retained this attribute years after Palpatine's death. The young woman was seen as a great beauty, which she used to her advantage in the Imperial Court. At high-profile events, Roganda wore elaborate outfits adorned with jewels and precious metals. Her long dark hair was woven through with silk and lace. However, upon her departure from Had Abbadon, Roganda lived simply, wearing plain white dresses and keeping her hair free of ornamentation. As a young girl, Roganda witnessed her brother being killed, which badly traumatized her and placed in her a strong desire for power that would keep her from her brother's fate. After becoming a member of Palpatine's court, Roganda became a skilled manipulator, able to deceive those around her and portray herself in many different guises. Her ability to work behind the scenes allowed her to survive the cutthroat atmosphere of Had Abbadon. Although Roganda portrayed herself as shy and defenseless, this was an act to keep people underestimating her. Alone and around her son, this personality was replaced with a collected, ambitious attitude. From her time in the Imperial Court, Roganda had been looked down upon for not being of noble birth and a concubine of the Emperor. She remembered these slights many years after departing Had Abbadon, resenting those that had scorned her. This also added into her desire for power, and the training of her son was an effort to bring them both the power she had always desired. When Irek was killed by Lord Cronal, Roganda could not accept her son's death, keeping him alive and replacing the damaged parts of his brain with computer parts. Over the years, she became increasingly more deranged, unable to cope with the loss of her boy. Powers and abilities As the daughter of two Jedi, Roganda inherited their natural connection to the Force. Although she was trained by Jedi Master Plett, she was still a child when kidnapped by Imperial Inquisitors. However, she was strong enough in the Force to escape the Inquisitors who had captured her. Her powers allowed her to infiltrate the Imperial Court and become one of Palpatine's favored concubines. Her devotion to her son also led to her becoming one of the Emperor's Hands. However, Roganda's son was much more powerful in the Force than she, and although she began her son's training, she was forced to pass off further training to other Force-users, such as Nasdra Magrody, Lord Cronal and even Emperor Dantius Palpatine, the boy's father. Appearances *Star Wars: Children of the Jedi Notes and references Category:Females Category:Dark Jedi Category:Emperor's Hands Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Imperial Knights Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Byss Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi trainees